


Time's Running

by aquaxbae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bearded Steve Rogers, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: Civil War aftermath, Dom!Captain America, Dom!Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Fake Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hot Steve Rogers, Lovers To Enemies, Maybe - Freeform, Of It, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Steve Rogers, Team Bonding, Treason, captain america smut, i hope you enjoy the tags because omg, like i swear, like really guys look at the characters and guess who the one with fucked up morals vs emotions is, morals might be fucked up, no vanilla allowed, sexy steve rogers, spank, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaxbae/pseuds/aquaxbae
Summary: After some of the Avengers decided not to sign the Accords the whole World got divided in two parts, those for and those against the ones that didn't sign. I, on the other hand, stepped aside the conflict at all costs. Until I was dragged into it by Captain America himself.





	Time's Running

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Laura was lying on the bed, still naked, when I got out of the shower. I sat next to her and joined as she watched the news.

 

“ _As for now, whoever knows the whereabouts of these individuals and does not share them with the authorities, will be treated as equal to them under the eyes of the law”_

“The Avengers again?” I put my head on her shoulder and looked up at her face.

“The ones that left. The witch, the... weird thing, the flying one and Mr. Shield”

“Scarlet Witch, Vision, Falcon and Captain America, you mean” she looked at me from the corner of her eye and made a weird face I did not catch.

“Are you with them or what?”

“I’m neutral in this war, I just don’t think all this is necessary… there are worse people out here that need to be hunted”

 

She rolled her eyes and stood up, disappearing through the bathroom door.

It’d been like this since day one after they refused to sign the accords. And now that they were completely gone and being hunt down, she seemed to be fiercely with it. I, on the other hand, thought it all was too much. It had already been a year since that, they were over doing everything.

 

I decided to leave the house and drive around town, maybe buy some ice cream for Laura so that she would stop being such a grumpy baby, and some beer for me. _Because I deserve it_.  

I left without saying nothing, went straight to the parking lot and exited the building. The neighborhood was pretty calm and silent in the morning, but I knew as the day went on some of the neighbors would start screaming and creating scenes for the sake of it. They always did things like that. I was really hoping to get out of this place as soon as possible, but Laura was not really with it, so I had to stay if I wanted the relationship to keep going.

 

I’d been driving for a good twenty minutes when I got to the supermarket. Living almost outside the city was nice because I got to get to places fast, but when it came to a simple thing such as the supermarket… twenty minutes felt like an eternity.

 

When I went inside it surprised me finding out there wasn’t much people today. It was nice knowing it wouldn’t take an hour just to buy some ice cream.

I went through the aisles, looking around and taking my time checking the snacks on the shelves. When I decided to go to the freezers, I saw a really tall and bulky man looking at some ice cream sandwiches, checking the packaging with a very serious look on his face.

 

There was something about this man that gave me a sense of security, as if he, even looking like he could kill me just by touching me, was really pacific.

I must’ve been looking at him for too long so that he noticed. He put the ice cream in his basket and went directly to pay.

Something in me wanted to go after him and apologize for making him feel uncomfortable, but I decided to mind my own business and keep doing what I had come to the supermarket for.

 

When I got to the cashier, the man had already left. I lost track of him once I went for the beer, and it kind of made me feel bad knowing he had left because I couldn’t keep my eyes to myself. _Well, he decided to leave, I didn’t ask him to_.

Once I paid, I went back to my car with the ice cream and ice-cold beers. It was really tempting to open one and gulp it, but I had to stay sober to drive home. Then it occurred to me that I could go to the lake and stay there for an hour or two, just to keep my head clear.

Having this in mind, I drove back home, parked outside the building, got inside the apartment with the ice cream and left it in the freezer.

 

“Where did you go?” Laura was getting dressed. Her hair was still damp and she was wearing the lingerie I gave her for her birthday this same year. She had a t-shirt in her hands and was looking at me with inquisitive eyes.

“I went to buy some ice cream. We run out of it last night”

“Oh- Thanks” she tugged some strands of hair behind her ear and looked at me in a sweet way. “I’m sorry for before”

“I know, babe” I smiled at her and walked the distance between us before holding her hands “I love you, you know?”

“I love you too, I hope you know it”

“I do, that’s why you keep letting me play my shitty ass music in the car”

“I’ve grown fond of it”

“Well, it’s nice to know my girl and I have the same taste in music after three years”

“It’s the memories with you that make that music great, y/n”

 

And then she kissed me passionately. And it made me so wet it felt like I had a fucking swimming pool between my legs. I loved her, I really did. The slightest touch of her skin made my body shiver. I loved every curve of her body. From her butt to her rolls to her cheeks. She was amazing. A Goddess. My Goddess.

Her phone started to buzz and she stopped kissing me to go and take it.

 

“ _Hi- Yes, Claire, I’m leaving now- I know- I’ll see you there”_ I heard her open the wardrobe and then she appeared through the door with a big black dress over her t-shirt and her black shoes in her left hand. “I have to leave, hun”

“Guess I’ll have to wait till you get home to eat you out”

“Guess you’ll have to, yes” she chuckled, kissed my cheek and left almost running after taking her jacket from the peg that stood by the door.

 

The fact that it was my free day made everything better for me, because I knew I could get drunk by the lake now - _which was the perfect time because it was roughly 10 a.m-_ and be completely fresh by the time Laura was back home to eat. Therefore, I got into the bedroom, cleaned up a little and took a jacket with me back to the car.

Driving to the lake I jammed to the best songs I had in store and started to think about Laura’s tantrum this morning. _She sometimes can be quiet childish_. But I loved her, I knew that for sure.

I got to the lake and pulled over under a huge oak tree. That was it, _the perfect place_.

When I got out of the car and took the beer pack from the back seat, I sat myself on the hood of my old Land Rover and opened a can. I gulped it in no time and then opened a new one. It wasn’t long into drinking my third beer that I noticed I was not alone.

A bearded man I had already seen that same day looked at me from the inside of his car. I tried not to look at him any more and stay focused on the movement of the surface of the water when the wind blew over it, but his gaze was locked on me.

 

_Oh man, is this how knowing you’ll get kidnaped feels like?_

 

* * *

 


End file.
